


Gabriel's Tales

by Arthis_Thorne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck does his best, Gabriel is a hot mess, Growing Up, Kid Fic, Lucifer is a helping little shit, Michael Not Being a Dick, Raphael being standoffish, even as a kid, family things, learning new things, only his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthis_Thorne/pseuds/Arthis_Thorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is new to this small world. And right now he only had four other people to show him how it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel's first moments

Gabriel remembers when he first opened his eyes. He saw such a wonderful, bright light. He felt warm, and wanted. He blinked slowly and heard his first sounds. He heard laughter. 

“Hahah, hey Michael! Look at him! He’s so small, and his wings look nothing like ours!!” 

Gabriel blinked the light from his eyes and sat up, feeling like people were staring at him. He yawned and rubbed his face, trying to feel around. He threaded his fingers through his hair, feeling it’s shortness on the sides, but how is was slightly longer on the top. It was then when he focused on his hands, them being right in front of his face. Gabriel opened and closed his fist many timed. Feeling his own fingers touch his palm, it was marvelous.

“Luce, you know not to be so rude. He is our new brother, at least try and be nice for the first time!” A new voice said. It broke Gabriel from his trance of discovering what these new things were. He looked up, and saw four figures in the room with him. 

The first was an excited looking… Boy? Was that the word, Gabriel thought. He thought and thought, trying to take hold of these thoughts going through his own head. Apparently he thought too hard, and it showed on his face because the excited one rushed over to where Gabriel was lying. The figure put away his excited look and instead looked confused, getting really close to Gabriel’s face. “Father, do you think he’s broken? He looks broken, doesn’t he, Mike?”

“I thought i just said mind your manners, Luce!” The second voice said, smacking the excited one. Gabriel looked up in awe at the second voice’s figure. Gabriel’s mouth opened, and uttered his first sounds.

“... H-h…. Hell-hello.” He said. Not knowing if he did well or not, he looked around panicked to the figures around him. 

The second figure walked closer to where Gabriel was lying, and smiled softly down at him. Gabriel couldn’t help but see how relaxed he was, his gentle brown eyes calmed Gabriel’s panic. “Hello there, little one.” The figure said, patting Gabriel’s head. “My name is Michael. And what might yours be, little cherub?” 

Before Gabriel could say anything, surprise toke over him as his hand was picked up from his side. The excited figure was examining his hand over and under, but when the figure saw that both Gabriel and this Michael person were looking at him he dropped the hand and smiled wide. “Hello! My name is Lucifer, the cool older brother.” Gabriel saw the sharp glint in his eyes, the smirk in his lips and the firmness of his words and stance. 

The figure now holding Gabriel’s sight was a firm, small form. From his short dirty blond hair to his arms crossed over his chest to the lopsided grin on his face. Gabriel looked this figure up and down many times in awe, asking himself how could someone be so sure of themselves. “Now, why don’t you tell us your name?” ‘Lucifer’ told Gabriel. Gabriel just sat there, looking back and forth between Michael and Lucifer. Not sure what to do. 

And that’s when Gabriel first experienced confusion. Its when he heard a long sigh, from the far end of the room. The third figure stood up straight and walked over to Gabriel. This figure pushed Lucifer out of the way, “Awe come on Ralph, don’t be so straight edged!” Lucifer called, slouching slightly and crossing his arms again. 

This new figure made Gabriel experience something other than confusion as he drew closer. He made him feel fear. Gabriel couldn’t help but feel somewhat shaken when he met eyes with the new boy. He was short and looked young, but his shoulders held a different story. This new boy kept a strong looking face, and even dark eyes. They cut through Gabriel’s mind, straight to his core. But the thing that brought him from his examining was the boy’s voice. It was cold and detached, just like everything else about him. “My name is Raphael. It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

And with those words, Raphael walked back to his corner. Nothing more, and nothing less. This shook Gabriel, to where he looked back Michael, trying to find and answer. 

But all the Gabriel got was a shrug and a small chuckle from the boy. Gabriel clutched his fists to his chest, trying to think through everything. Michael and Lucifer both asked him for his name. He knew he had one, and Gabriel knew what it was. But how was he meant to speak?

It was right then that he first felt the feeling of being overwhelmed. He looked down to his lap, and felt his eyes well up. So much was happening too quickly, and he couldn’t think. He tryed to hard when he first said ‘Hello’, but how was he meant to say things now? Gabriel’s chest felt tight, and he started breathing hard. 

Gabriel felt a hand on his back, it was firm but caring. 

“Okay, okay everyone. I think that we all just need to take a step back and give him some space.” The voice was smooth like caramel, pulling him into a more relaxed state. Gabriel looked up with glassy eyes to a tall man, with short hair slightly grey in places. A stubble on his chin and thin glasses over his eyes. 

Gabriel couldn’t explain what it was, but this man made him fill with light. Made all the fear and panic disappear in him. Gabriel unclenched his hands and rubbed his face, like before. Rubbing his eyes, and looking back up to this man again. 

“Now I know you probably feel very overwhelmed right now,” The man started again, “But, we would love to hear your name. Take all the time you need.” Gabriel nodded at the gentle man, looking back at everyone else in the room. 

First to Michael. When Gabriel looked back at him, Michael smiled softly. “It’s okay, there is no need to feel scared here little one.” He swiped his hands to point at everyone in the room. “We are all here for you, okay?”

Gabriel looked over at Lucifer, who gave him a wink and a thumbs up. This made Gabriel feel happy for the first time. 

But when Gabriel looked to the back of the room to where Raphael, he was hesitant. All of the worry was washed out when the two met eyes. And Raphael gave him a small nod, looking away right after. 

After looking back all around the room, Gabriel looked back to his lap. Opening his hands and staring at his palms, he clenched his hands back into fists and put on a brave face. 

“My.. My na-name is Gabriel.” Gabriel said with determination. Stepping hesitantly on the syllables, as they came out. 

These were the first things Gabriel ever experienced.


	2. In the Moments after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Gabriel react to the news?

Gabriel first stood right after everyone in the room was done being surprised at his conviction to say even just one sentence. He looked around the room, observing the walls, floor, ceiling and where we was laying down. 

He seemed to be on a little platform, not much taller than he was. The room was a white-off white mixture. Swirling around the two colors on all the surfaces in the room. Gabriel slid himself to the edge of the platform and looked down to the floor. “Ah, that is a wonderful name. Isn’t it, Luce?” Michael asked. 

“Yeah, you could say that, Michael.” Lucifer responded, walking closer to where Gabriel was hopping off at. Gabriel landed onto the soft, yet firm, floor. The floor looked like mist going over his feet, making them feel cool. This brought a small chuckle from Gabriel, he stood there with his feet in the thin mist around his feet. He then started bouncing up and down in the mist, making it flow around the room quicker.

“Woah, the little guy has got some energy!” Lucifer said like he was proud. This only made Gabriel want to jump more, but this caused some problems. Without really knowing what he was doing, Gabriel started flying for the first time. Gabriel felt a small force on his back, like soft feathers touching him and then going back. He turned his head and saw six small tan-brown wings flapping, keeping the little angel in the air. 

Michael looked worried and said quickly, “Oh dear, He’s learning very quickly about his surroundings.” Michael turned to Lucifer, “You know his wings aren’t going to last, with that size. Be ready to catch him.” 

This confused Gabriel to where he was about to ask what the tall angel meant by that, when he felt the force on his back leave. He was falling back down towards the floor quickly, but before he could scream Lucifer was holding him. 

“What…” Gabriel crooked, looking up at Lucifer now holding him. 

Lucifer gave him a wink and a wide smile in response. “I can’t having you falling oh so soon, Gabe.”

“Alright, bring him back over here, I need to explain some things to Gabriel.” The man with no name said. Lucifer nodded and gently sat Gabriel back on the platform next to the man. Before the man started talking, Lucifer scratched Gabriel’s head making all his hair messy. “Let me see you, Gabriel.” The man spoke as Gabriel reached up and started patting down his hair.

The man moved Gabriel’s hands away from his head, and he started straightening Gabriel’s hair instead. “Very fair hair, strong face and wings. And to wrap it all up, a wonderful name to go with.” The man tipped Gabriel’s face back and forth, up and down looking all over his face.  
Gabriel thought that this would be a good time to ask who this man was. Gabriel already knew everyone else’s name in the room, why shouldn’t he know this man's? “Oh my, I have missed something haven’t I?” The man said, “Oh, of course, how could I miss that small detail!

“You are probably wondering who I am, aren’t you?” The man asked, laying his hands on Gabriel’s small shoulders. The small angel nodded slowly, looking at the man in the eyes through his eyelashes. Gabriel couldn’t help but feel a strong warmth on his shoulders now that the man’s hands were there. They felt safe, they felt like light was in them. Filling Gabriel up with light, just because this man was touching him. 

The man smiled softly, “I’m your father, and these boys in the room are your brother.” He swept his hands across the room. “Now, I know that you are feeling overwhelmed right now,” Gabriel’s father said, his expression becoming hard, “But I must go for now.”

Gabriel felt torn. He had just met the man, but he said he was his father. Gabriel felt safe when he was just near him, and Gabriel liked that feeling. As his father started to pull away his hands, Gabriel reached up and took one into his small hands. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he just didn’t want to be left like that. Gabriel could tell that this man was going to go forever, but it didn’t matter. Maybe that was the kind of angel Gabriel was going to be, a selfish one.

He wanted this, and he didn't want to let go. Gabriel put out his bottom lip, and started to pout. It only made him feel worse though, because behind him was Lucifer, and he was laughing. 

Lucifer was probably laughing at me, Gabriel thought. Gabriel snapped his head around to where Lucifer was standing before, but was surprised when Gabriel saw that Lucifer was much closer. “Go one, Pops. I’ll take care of this little one,” Lucifer said, releasing Gabriel’s hold on their father’s hand. But then held onto Gabriel’s hand instead of letting it go. 

“Thank you, Lucifer.” Their father said, turning to leave the room swiftly.

Just as Gabriel first met him, and learned to love him, he had left. This made Gabriel feel a little empty, like the light was taken out of the room. However, this didn’t stop Lucifer from getting closer to Gabriel.

Gabriel looked up to see Lucifer leaning over him. “Now, Gabey-baby, how about we go look around? How does that sound?” 

Gabriel was about to question Lucifer’s name that he called Gabriel, but before he could utter even one word, Lucifer has dropped him hold of Gabriel’s hand and picked up his small figure. 

“W-what?” Gabriel said in shock. Looking across the room to see if maybe Michael or even Raphael could give him some insight. What did Lucifer mean by ‘go look around’? Was there more white and off white walls to see? Or were there more rooms like this one that Gabriel woke up in? 

He saw Michael looking, not at Gabriel, but at Lucifer was a soft smile. “Just make sure you be careful, Luce.” Michael said, condescendingly. “You of all people should know that you overlook small things.” 

With that, Michael walked over to where Gabriel was in Lucifer’s arms. Michael patted the little angel’s head softly and whispered, “I am so happy to have been able to meet you, Gabriel. We will be able to spend much time together.” After that, Michael walked towards the same doorway that Gabriel’s father left through. 

Gabriel turned his head towards where Raphael was leaning against the wall, knowing already the Nothing would come from it. Like confirming what Gabriel had thought, Raphael was already on his way out the door. Raphael stopped in the arch, hand on the frame, as he turned his head only slightly so the corner of his eye could be seen. “Good luck. To the both of you.”

“Awe come on, Raph! Why be so cold, when you have a new brother?” Lucifer said, cradling Gabriel in one arm against his chest and he put his other hand into a fist on his hip. “Oh, I think I know why you are upset!” Lucifer said, glancing down at Gabriel, giving him a wink before turning his attention to their brother. 

“You’re upset that you aren’t going to be the baby anyone. That’s it, isn’t it?” Lucifer said jokingly. This made Gabriel smile, he didn’t know why but he found it amusing. Raphael, however, did not. At all. 

For the first time since Gabriel had first laid eyes on Raphael, he showed emotion. And it wasn’t a good one. Gabriel could tell that his brother in the doorway was not pleased. “How dare you!” Raphael yelled, pursing his lips thinly and knitting his eyebrows. His small but frim shoulders raised up, as he gripped the bottom of the robe he was wearing. 

Lucifer was taken aback by what his words did to Raphael, and Gabriel could tell. Lucifer scratched the back of his head, and shifted Gabriel over to his other arm. Gabriel did not protest to be moved, rather gruffly he might say. But he could feel the tension in the room, and didn’t want to make it worse then what it was.

Gabriel looked over to the figure in the doorway, He has turned back around, facing into the room fully now. His face full of hurt and emotion. Gabriel could tell that what Lucifer had said really got to Raphael. “Lucifer, can you tell me something…” Raphael said lowly, but before Raphael could continue Lucifer was standing next to him. Not in front, but next to him, in the doorway, holding Gabriel close so make sure he didn’t get hit by the frame.

“Look, Raph, I didn’t mean it like that.” Lucifer said sweetly, not looking down to the boy. Instead, he laid his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, bro.” 

Lucifer passed by Raphael in the doorway, leaving him there. “Now, you little, Gabe. You ready for your all expense paid tour of Heaven?” 

Gabriel didn’t respond to Lucifer, but instead looked over his brother’s shoulder back to the doorway. Only seeing Raphael shake his head, and a little tear fall to the misty ground below before he turned and walked the other way. Opposite of where Lucifer was carrying Gabriel.

Lucifer stopped walking, and poked Gabriel in the side. Making the little angel squirm. “Hey!” Gabriel cried out, snapping his attention back to Lucifer's smirking face. “What was that for?” Gabriel said angrily.

“I wanted to make sure you were paying attention, which I can tell,” Lucifer said, poking more softly this time, on Gabriel’s small stomach. “That you were not. Now, let me ask again.” Lucifer used his spare hand to open up a door that, when he opened it, let light from outside flood in the room. 

Gabriel shielded his eyes from how bright it was. When his eye’s started to adjust, he looked out over the field of green. Gabriel sighed in awe, as a soft breeze swept by the two. There was rolling green hills of short grass, close to where the two were there was a gigantic garden. Full of flowers, blooming in all of the colors of the rainbow, it has bushes and small, low to the ground trees. Just beginning their own life. Past the garden were rolling thin mist across the grass. Leading to more and more never ending green hills.

But what caught Gabriel’s eye, was a cliff. Far off in the distance, past the green hills and trees lining the area. It was tall, so tall that Gabriel leaned his head back into Lucifer’s chest because he was in wonder. Gabriel was snapped out of his wonderment though, from Lucifer.

“How about we go on a tour, ‘eh Gabe?”

And Gabe nodded his head, mouth agape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea that Gabriel has small weak wings. So that's going to be a thing.  
> But thank you for reading, hope you liked it!
> 
> See you next time!~  
> Arthis, out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading my little rambles on what I think would happen if the little archangels were children.  
> If you want to maybe request a situation or idea, feel free! I will try and accommodate.  
> Thank you again, please feel free to leave you opinion on in the comments below.   
> See you next time!~


End file.
